


Just another High School AU

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Any more tropes?, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard abuses Tony in one scene, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony and Bucky have agreed to "date" for personal reasons. Jan knows all.This is a high school au used to fill the free space in the Winteriron Bingo.It was a "Let's see how many tropes i can use in one fic, and have it all make sense?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

“You've got to be kidding me,” Bucky growls vehemently. “The only way to earn this money is to pretend to date Stark?”

“Listen, I know you guys hate each other, but he needs someone to piss off his dad. You are the best choice – you dress like a punk, your piercings and tattoos, and you’re not afraid to speak your mind. Hey, you might even get a pay-off from his dad to leave him alone.” The perky little brunette argues. 

“And Stark agreed to this?” Bucky is still a little wary of the whole situation.

“Weeeell, not yet. But he needs my help, and he knows it. Also, he’s a genius so he knows not to disagree with me.”

“Fine, Jan, but only because I need the dang money.” 

“Goodie! Let me set up a meeting with Tones. Also, no one can know this is fake.”

“So I can’t tell St-?”

“Nope. Not even Steve. Tony won’t be telling Jim.” Jan cuts him off. “Gosh. I’d make a great lawyer.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to date _Barnes_? Are you out of your mind, Jan? I hate him.” Tony groans.

“You also need to stop Hammer and Stone from hitting on you, and you want to piss off Howard. Bucky’s your man.” Jan reminds him.

“And you got him to agree to this?”

“Yes. Can we all have a discussion now?” Jan taps her foot. Tony hates when she does that. 

“Ugh. Fine. Set it up.”

“No telling Jim or Pepper. Everyone has to believe it's real.”

“ _Jan_.” Tony whines. “Fine. When did you join the debate club?”

“Jennifer's been teaching me.” Jan smiles sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sit and talk. You're not leaving until I say so.” Jan walks out and shuts the door.

“Ok… so… I guess you're being my boyfriend for the time being.” Tony mutters.

“Yea I guess. It'll put the excessive money you have to good use.” Bucky replies just as belligerently. “Why do you need a boyfriend anyways? Can't catch anyone, even when you waved that money around? You're _that_ unlikable?”

Ok that hurt. But Tony refuses to show vulnerability. “Yes, Barnes. I can't get anyone else.” He rolls his eyes. “I'm allowed to take on charity cases, and you're two of them.” 

Bucky looks like he’s ready to strangle him, but refrains.

Jan bursts back in. “Ok, you guys need professional help. Unfortunately, I'm all we have. If we want this to work, you have to be civil to each other. That means no glaring contests, no underhanded snippy comments, no fighting. You have to act like you're attracted to each other. Relax, take a chill pill. We’re going to take some lessons on human decency.”

Tony rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but Bucky notices he doesn’t argue. “What… are you the teacher?” Bucky questions.

“Yes, and you are going to learn.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s make it official today.” Tony suggests two days later when Jan deemed them fit.

“How do we do that?”

“Don’t we both go from chemistry to lunch? We can go to lunch together and sit together. Maybe even feed each other some food or some other crap.” Tony sounds like he has it planned out.

“Wow. Did you think about this all night, or was this a tip from Jan?”

“The wise old Wasp gave me said tip.” Tony laughs.

Bucky thinks he’s projecting, but it seems like the lunchroom is quiet that day. Steve and Sam corner him after school. “Tony Stark? Really? Bucky, please tell me you’re joking.” Steve pleads.

“Nope. We’re dating.”

“So all the problems you had before are suddenly just gone and forgiven.” Sam is skeptical, and for good reason.

“Yup.” Bucky lies. “I mean, he’s hot, he DOES know what he’s talking about, and he and I have the same sense of humor. I don’t know why we haven’t always gotten along.” Truth be told, Bucky’s not sure why he’s always had a problem with Tony. It must have been a bad moment when they’d first met, and Bucky was disgusted with Tony’s arrogance and lack of empathy. He’s had a jaded view ever since. Maybe he should get a better opinion of Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Bucky have been “dating” for two months now. Surprisingly, Tony doesn’t mind spending a lot of time with Barnes. He’s funny, and he understands a lot of Tony’s science babble. Why did he hate him in the first place? Oh yeah, that’s right. Bucky thinks that he’s too rich and therefore shouldn’t have problems. Well screw him! Except… Tony kind of _wants_ to.

There are a few other plus sides to having a Bucky-boyfriend. Justin and Ty leave him alone because they’re afraid of the punk/star running back on the football team. All he had to do is stand beside Tony, cross his arms, and glare at them. Also, getting Rogers to play nice to him is fun. Tony’s pretty sure that Bucky got his views of Tony from Steve. He’s a little confused because he knows if he offers Rogers some money to help pay expenses, the kid would punch him for being condescending or some crap. 

He likes Natasha and Clint, though. He’s going to miss them when he and Bucky inevitably break up. They are exactly his type of friends, egging him on when he’s about to do something stupid. They often do it with him so he’s not alone. The sheer amount of things they could’ve already DONE if he had been more friendly to people. Ahh, that’s his stuff to work out and no one else's. 

Rhodey and Pepper have warmed up to Bucky fairly quickly. Rhodey still thinks that something fishy is going on, but then again, he’s a genius. An actual smart one, unlike Tony. 

Tony’s a little unsure Bucky won’t take a piece of his heart with him when he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

The night has come for the gala where Bucky is to meet Howard Stark. He’s not sure what to expect, but he doesn’t have the beat feeling about it. Over the past few months , he’s developed a soft spot for Tony.

He’s realized that most of his assumptions about Tony have been false. He has a lot of problems, even though he’s rich. People hate him because he’s rich and “will never use all that money,” but the moment he tries to help them out by giving them some money, he’s “paying off his problems.” Tony gets bullied, Bucky realizes. Granted, it is his smart mouth that gets him in trouble, but no one dares to do anything when Bucky’s around. He also regrets the comment he made about Tony not being able to catch anyone even by waving money around. The amount of people that hit on him for his money alone is mind-blowing! And they don’t care that he’s only 16 and in a relationship! 

Tony seems to have warmed up to him, too. One night, they’re sitting on Tony’s roof after a date, and Tony tells him about his dad. Apparently, Howard Stark, the American patriot, is a crappy father. He never has a good word to say to Tony, and in times when he’s drunk and in a dastardly mood, he’s beat Tony up. Tony’s got some scars to prove it. Bucky wants to strangle Howard Stark.

Kissing Tony Stark is a wonderful experience. He’s only 16, and he’s better than almost every girl Bucky has kissed in his notable 17 years. They haven’t done anything more than that, because Tony’s 16.

“So tonight’s the gala,” Tony runs his hand over Bucky’s chest. “What were you thinking of wearing?”

“Jan told me to wear my leather jacket and black skinny jeans with those boots you bought me.”

“Mmmm… Jan does know how to style a man.” Bucky does not blush, he swears.

“Ok I’ll have JARVIS pick you up at 7. Don’t worry, I’ll be there, too.” Tony pecks him on the lips and scampers off to his AP Physics class. Bucky smiles.

“Dude. Stark? Really? Either you've gone soft, or you need money.” Rumlow slaps him on the back as he walks past. “Never knew you were a frickin homo.”

He moves to chase after Brock, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. It’s Pepper. “Just let him go. He’s not worth it. You can't show up the gala tonight with a black eye.”

“Thanks, Pepper. He just gets me so angry sometimes. Like he knows he’s being that way, and doesn’t WANT to stop.”

“Yea, Tony’s had a couple run-ins with him, and you know how he can’t keep his mouth shut? Yeah.” Pepper shrugs. “But Principal Pierce likes Rumlow so he’s got free reign.”

“I’ll get him at some point. Don’t worry.” Bucky promises. 


	7. Chapter 7

To say Tony is nervous is an understatement. He’s in a new tux, JARVIS is driving to Bucky’s house, and Bucky will be joining them, and he will be looking like the cause of Tony’s wet dreams.

Bucky gets in the limo, and Tony gasps. “Wow. Hot.”

“Me? You should be talking about yourself. Why don’t you wear a tux everyday?” 

“Shut up. You don’t need to be like that when we’re alone.”

“Only spitting facts, sweetheart. Ok so what’s the deal with this gala?”

“It’s the Maria Stark Foundation gala. The revenue gathered from this goes to homeless shelters all over the country. The media already knows I’m gay so we’re going to have to kiss or something there to get Dad to notice you. Jan will be there if I get pulled away for some stupid reason.”

The gala is going great. Bucky has never had such fancy food in his life. Tony has to go schmooze up to some people for Howard so Bucky is left with Jan. 

“So how do you like it so far?” Jan asks him.

“I don’t really like this, but I guess it comes with the rich stuff, right? Does Tony like doing this?”

“No, but this one is for his mom, so he diligently shows up for it every year. She was like my aunt; I loved her.”

“How did she die?”

“Terminal cancer. They found it too late.” 

“Jan, can I ask you a question? Does… does Tony hate me?”

She sighs, “No, I don’t think he ever did. He just doesn’t want to spend time with people he thinks hate him. He builds walls taller than himself and puts on a fake persona so he becomes the arrogant, uncaring person people assume he is.”

“Yea, I realized that. I just… you can’t tell him this… but I would like it if we stayed together after this.”

“Well, then, you have to talk to him.” Jan advises. “You need to communicate, but he sucks at it.”

Tony makes his way back over shortly after the above conversation. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Tony, can we talk for a moment?” Tony’s face deflates but he nods. Bucky takes a hold of his arm and pulls him away from the center of the room.

“Hold on a second, Bucky. This is the perfect time. Everyone’s watching us.” He draws Bucky’s face down for a kiss that quickly turns dirty. Bucky is aware of the camera shutters clicking, but right now, he just doesn’t care. This is what heaven feels like. Tony finally pulls back, wiping his lips. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Bucky looks behind Tony to see Howard glaring holes in the back of his son’s head. “Ummm… I don’t… uhhhh… well your dad’s mad.”

“Mission accomplished. Hey, if he offers you any money to break up with me, milk him as much as you can and take it. I will not be offended at all." 

_**But what if I don’t want to break up?**_ Bucky just smiles at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Howard is waiting for them when they get home. He’s drunk… and angry… yay. He tries to be civil at first. “Anthony, who is this?” 

“Oh, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky, this is my dad, Howard.” 

Howard sighs, takes another drink of Scotch, and asks, “Tony, can you accompany me to the kitchen?” Bucky hears him start to yell through the walls. “You worthless boy! Do you know how much damage control I had to do when you first started this nonsense? Now what am I supposed to do? The press has _**videos**_ of you sucking that delinquent’s tongue in HD. What am I supposed to do now?” He bangs his fist on the wall. “Aagh. You always were a disappointment, Tony. Now as a freaking fairy, you’re so much more. How do you think your mother would feel?”

“I think she’d be happy I found someone who loves and respects me.”

A loud _crack_ comes through the wall. “Don’t disrespect me, boy! I’m tired of that lip!”

Bucky sees red. He barges through the door. “I’m tired of seeing bruises on my boyfriend’s body that he has to lie about so his no-account father doesn’t get in trouble. Why he protects you, I’ll never know. But let me tell you, lay one more finger on him, and I’m calling the cops.”

Howard sneers at him. “You do know who I am, boy. I can buy off any single lawman I want. I will not be going anywhere.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Bucky holds his ground, knowing that calling Sam’s dad would not help Howard in any way.

“How much?” Stark asks.

“How much what?”

“Come on. We all know you’re dating Anthony for a pay-out. No one likes my son – look at him. Now how much do you want so that you can stay out of his and my business?”

“You are not going to buy me out. I love your son, and I am going to be around, and short of killing me, there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m not afraid of an old codger like you – I don’t care how much money you own. My friend’s guardian could have you locked up in two hours if I wanted you gone. I’m sure there are people who will testify for Tony should he want to be rid of you.” Bucky feels Tony’s wide eyes on him.

Howard swears and storms out of the room. Tony walks over to Bucky tentatively. “You… you _love_ me?”

“Umm… yea. That’s what I wanted to tell you at the gala. I don’t want to break up. Do you?”

“No,” Tony breathes with relief. “I want you, too, but I didn’t know how you felt. I guess we should tell Jan.” They share a long, loving kiss.

**_++ Epilogue ++_ **

  
“I knew it! You two would be perfect for each other if you would just get over your misconceptions of each other.” Jan crows. “Now you have to worship me, as I am the wisest of us all.”

“Thank you, O Wise One.” Tony and Bucky say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
